Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $441{,}700{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $441{,}700{,}000 = \leadingColor{4}.417 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$